That's My Body
by kirin47
Summary: Shimon Arc. Tubuh Mukuro telah berhasil diambil alih Spade. Hibari marah. Lalu apa yg terjadi? fic abal sangat. 18Mukurou ; A69. chara-death  tapi humour?


A/N : di buat setelah membaca chapter 335... sangat sangat gaje dengan penggunakan majas, kata dan kalimat yang salah.

* * *

><p>That's My Body (c) quan 'Titanium'<p>

Katekyo Hitman Reborn (c) Amano Akira

18Mukurou ; A69

Warning : OOC, Gajeness, a bit of yaoi, chara-death, TYPO (pasti ada orz)

* * *

><p><em>Aneh. Ini masalah. Tubuhku masih terkurung di penjara Vindice tapi rohku tak bisa kembali kesana. Hanya ada satu kemungkinan. Saat rohku mengendalikan Chrome dan tubuhku menjadi mayat kosong, ia -Daemon Spade- memasukinya.<em>

Tak ada satupun yang tak terkejut saat mendengar pernyatan Mukuro tersebut. Tentu saja, tak ada yang menyangka tujuan Spade mengambil alih tubuh Mukuro ternyata berhasil setelah kemenangan Mukuro. Terutama sang prefek Namimori kita. Baru mendengar niat Spade mengambil alih tubuh Mukuro saja ia sudah sangat marah. Apalagi sekarang setelah Spade berhasil mengambil alih tubuh Mukuro. Entah apa yang akan di lakukan Hibari nanti.

Don Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi pun jelas khawatir dengan hal ini. Tapi, dia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Ia juga mengerti keadaan Mukuro akan semakin sulit nanti, apalagi setelah Mukuro mengeluarkan banyak tenaganya untuk melawan Spade sebelumnya. Ia pasti kehabisan banyak tenaga. Tak punya banyak waktu lagi. Di tengah kesulitan itu sang tutor Reborn, angkat bicara. Reborn terlihat menjadi tak setenang biasanya apalagi setelah melihat _clear pacifier_ itu.

"cepat kembali ke kapal. Kita akan berangkat segera. Kita ke Vindice!" perintah Reborn mulai mengumpulkan kembali ketenangannya.

"t-tapi kan Vindice ada di Italia. Butuh waktu lama untuk pergi kesana dengan kapal." gumam Tsuna bingung.

"kita naik helikopter pribadi, _dame Tsuna_" ucap Reborn sambil menendang wajah Tsuna. "ayo cepat"

Semua berjalan cepat kearah kapal. Namun tiba-tiba Reborn menoleh ke belakang.

"Hibari Kyouya. Rokudo Mukuro. Tunggu sebentar." Hibari memberhentikan langkahnya, Hibird yang sedang terbang pun berhenti dan hinggap di bahu Hibari, tak ketinggalan Mukurou (Mukuro) yang tiba-tiba hinggap di atas kepala Hibari.

_twich_

Jika mata kalian tak bermasalah -ah tidak, bermasalah sekalipun kalian pasti bisa melihat sebuah kedutan di kening Hibari. Ya, terlihat jelas sekali.

"siapa yang menginzinkanmu hinggap di kepalaku?" nada dingin terdengar jelas sekali dari suara Hibari.

"kufufu. aku sendiri. Habis, tak ada dahan yang bisa kuhinggapi. Lagipula tenagaku mulai berkurang." Mukuro sepertinya kau mulai menghayati menjadi Mukurou ya dan kaupikir kepala Hibari itu dahan apa ?

"kami-" baru saja Hibari mau mengatakan quote-nya dan berniat menghajar Mukurou (Mukuro) dengan tonfa kesayangannya tapi kata-kata Reborn memotongnya.

"cukup" ucap Reborn dengan tenang namun tajam. Hibari terdiam sedang Mukurou (Mukuro) hanya ber-kufufufu ria. "ada tugas khusus yang akan kuberikan pada kalian." perintah Reborn. Ah, seperti perintah Reborn akan dituruti oleh mereka saja. "Hibari, jika kau mau aku akan memberimu kesempatan untuk bertarung melawanku lagi dan untuk Mukuro . . . ." Mukurou (Mukuro) terbang kedekat Reborn hanya untuk mendengarkan apa tawaran Reborn. Hibari sendiri bingung terutama setelah ia merasakan Mukurou (Mukuro) menyeringai -meski tak terlihat.

* * *

><p><em>Vindice.<br>_

Spade yang telah berhasil mengambil alih tubuh Mukuro. Spade, dengan kekuatannya yang sekarang yang ia peroleh dari Mukuro dengan mudahnya dapat melepaskan diri dari Vindice. Bersiap untuk melawan Vongola yang ia anggap lemah.

* * *

><p>Bukan salah Reborn jika saat ini Hibari sedang berada di helikopter pribadinya -menuju Vindice- bersama seorang burung hantu putih. Ya, semua juga tau itu Mukurou yang sedang dikendalikan Mukuro. Hibari harus bersabar, toh ini pilihannya sendiri menyetujui tawaran Reborn. Tapi, entah kenapa, rasanya Hibari merasa bahwa burung di sebelahnya itu menyeringai sejak tadi. Membuat hawa menjadi tak enak saja.<p>

Tiba-tiba Mukurou (Mukuro) terguling. Eh! Tentu saja insting [?] Hibari sebagai pecinta binatang-binatang _moe_ [memang Mukurou moe ya ?] langsung aktif. Ia dengan cepat membawa Mukurou (Mukuro) ke dalam rangkulannya. Terdiam sesaat, Hibari menggerak-gerakan Mukurou (Mukuro) dengan cara yang sangat... kasar. Hibari memperlakukan Mukurou (Mukuro) dengan sangat tidak berkepriburungan [?]. Hibari terus mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Mukurou (Mukuro). Rasanya Mukurou (Mukurou) dianggap menjadi sebuah boneka apalagi saat Hibari menjambak rambut nanas milik Mukurou yang baru saja muncul. Ah, malangnya nasibmu Mukuro.

_'hm. pasti karena dia tidak diajari lagu Namimori anthem'_ Kira-kira beginilah hipotesa yang ada di pikiran Hibari sekarang. Ya, kira-kira begi- tunggu! memang apa hubungannya ?

Lupakan. Mari coba kita lihat apa yang ada dipikiran Mukurou (Mukuro) sekarang.

_'H-Hibari.. perlakukan aku dengan gentle. Kau malah membuat keadaanku semakin memburuk. Kuf-kufufufuu'_Entah mengapa, saya lebih memilih untuk tidak membaca apa yang dipikirkan oleh Mukurou (Mukuro). terlalu mengenaskan.

* * *

><p>Vongola, kumpulan orang-orang yang luar biasa. Dengan kekuatan yang mereka miliki mereka dapat menjelajahi waktu secara horizontal. Seperti yang dilakukan Primo dan kawan-kawan saat Millefiore Arc. Tak terkecuali sekarang.<p>

Di sebuah tempat di negara Italia terlihat 6 orang pemuda berumur sekitar 20 tahunan, yang seharusnya mereka sudah mati. Jika hidup pun harusnya mereka sudah menjadi kakek-kakek tua berumur ratusan tahun. Lalu bagaimana bisa mereka masih hidup sekarang dan dengan kondisi fisik yang berkisar 20 tahunan ? Itu karena mereka Vongola. Ya, itu saja alasannya. [sebenarnya authornya yang gak bisa jelasin]

Giotto. G. Asari Ugetsu. Knuckle. Lampo. Ya, mereka berenam-tunggu! kemana yang satu lagi ? A-Alalude kemana? Ah iya. Lupa. Alaude yang merupakan pendiri CEDEF yang merupakan organisasi rahasia di bawah Vongola tentu saja sudah memiliki misinya tersendiri. Ia sedang pergi ke Vendice. Oke, jangan salah sangka. Ia bukan ingin menemui Mukuro ataupun Spade. Dia sedang mencari Bermuda Von Vichtenstein, seorang tokoh mesterius yang kembali muncul dalam serial manga Katekyo Hitman Reborn [promosi] bersama Arcobaleno dan _clear pacifier_-nya.

* * *

><p>Samar-samar dari arah timur sana mulai terdengar suara bising sebuah mesin yang berasal dari langit.<p>

Spade yang baru saja berhasil melarikan diri dari Vindice terkejut saat melihat siluet seseorang yang sudah sangat tak asing baginya. Seseorang yang dulu selalu ia perhatikan. Seseorang yang menarik perhatiannya. Seseorang yang berharga baginya. Dan saat mereka berdua berpapasan.

"A-Alaude?" tentu saja Spade bingung. dia terkejut sekaligus senang dapat bertemu lagi dengan Alaude. Tapi, bagaimana mungkin Alaude masih hidup?

Mereka cukup lama bertemu pandang. Saling memandang satu sama lain tanpa melepaskan tatapannya. Spade sangat senang, terbukti dari _background_ bunga-bunga yang semakin bermekaran. Seperti acara melepas kerinduan saja. Tak lama Alaude mulai berbicara.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Alaude datar namun dingin.

.

.

.

.

_Jleb_. Entah kenapa terdengar suara seperti sebuah pisau baru saja menusuk hati seseorang. Menghancurkan sebuah _background_ bunga-bunga menjadi pecahan kaca.

Tentu saja Alaude tak mengenali Spade. Toh Spade sedang berada dalam tubuh Mukuro kan? Lagipula belum tentu Alaude mengenali Mukuro apalagi karena sifat Alaude yang tak peduli dengan sekitarnya.

Spade membeku. "menganggu saja." ucap Alaude dingin lalu kembali berjalan menuju Vindice. Meninggalkan Spade yang sedang mematung dengan perasaan semakin hancur.

_Duagh!_

Bukan salah orang lain jika sekarang Mukuro [Spade] terlempar jauh dari tempatnya berdiri akibat hantaman tonfa metal yang di lempar dengan SANGAT keras -atau mungkin salah orang lain- mengenai pelipisnya. Aw. Spade meringis sangat kesakitan. Ia sangat terkejut dengan serangan tiba-tiba itu -salah sendiri menjadi lengah hanya karena ditinggal Alaude. Jika diperhatikan baik-baik, ada yang lebih terkejut dari serangan tiba-tiba yang sangat sarkartis itu.

_'W-wajah ku!'_ kupikir kalian pasti sudah tau pemilik pikiran ini bukan? fufu. Sebuah burung terbang terhuyung-huyung mendekati Hibari. Dia sudah sadar rupanya. Apa yang dilakukan Hibari untuk menyadarkannya ya ?

Mukuro [Spade] hendak berdiri, dia mulai mengaktifkan ilusinya. Tapi belum sempat gambar spade terbentuk di mata kanannya, ia menerima hantaman keras dari tonfa lagi. Ah, sepertinya Spade menajdi lemah gara-gara Alaude.

.

.

.

.

_Duagh!_

"T-tung-!"

_Duagh!_

"Hiba-!"

_Duagh!_

"aku butuh banyak uang yang banyak untuk perawatan wajah-!"

_Duagh!_

"Itu seragam fav-!"

_Duagh!_ dan terkenal bagian pribadinya. Aw, pasti sakit.

.

.

.

.

_'Hibari! bagaimana kalau aku tak bisa memanjakanmu lagi?'_ batin Mukurou (Mukuro) yang sudah tak tahan.

Tubuh Mukuro (Spade) sudah sekarat akibat serangan Hibari secara berturut-turut yang dilakukan dengan cara yang teramat sangat kejam. Apalagi Hibari sedang dalam kondisi psikis yang sangat buruk dan lepas kendali. Mukurou (Mukuro) berniat untuk melindungi tubuh aslinya namun yaa karena memang malangnya nasib Mukuro di fic ini, Ia malah terkena hantaman tonfa metal milik Hibari dan berhasil menemui ajalnya. Di susul pula dengan kematian Spade.

Pesan Moral : jangan sekali-kali anda merebut prey-nya. karena ia akan marah besar dan lepas kendali sampai membunuh prey-nya tanpa ia sadari. sekian dan terimakasih.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Omake :<p>

tadinya diakhir mau di tambahin paragraf gini :

Di kediaman Vongola. Hujan turun dengan derasnya menemani tetesan air mata yang mulai melebur membasahi pelipis. Kabut pun mulai turun, menambah dingin sebuah suasanan yang membeku. Di salah satu pintu yang terbuka kita bisa melihat segerombolan orang. Mereka semua mengenakan pakaian berwarna hitam. Mereka mengelilingi sebuah peti mati di mana diatasnya terpampang sebuah photo, Rokudo Mukuro. Mereka baru saja kehilangan _Guardian of Mist Vongola_.

w-waooo.. ini fic tergaje yg pernah saya baca dan buat orz...

jadi.. ini genrenya humour atau sedih ya ? entahlah tergantung persepsi masing2~

satu fic dengan ending gaje lagi ||||||||orz

ada yang penasaran dengan apa yang Reborn bisikan pada Mukuro ?

review? /authorkabur/ - tak bertanggung jawab.


End file.
